


Pick Up Lines

by keepmovingforward



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepmovingforward/pseuds/keepmovingforward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is trying to get Michael's attention by using pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Up Lines

Over the past few days, per Geoff’s suggestion, Gavin had been making every attempt to get Michael to notice him. He’d worn nice clothes, been a tad more flirty, and had started touching Michael a little more than usual, but nothing worked. Michael would just act as if everything was normal and that the two boys were just friends. Gavin decided that it was time to pull out the big guns...cheesy pick up lines.   
Wednesday morning came around and everything seemed normal in the office. Michael had just finished filming a Rage Quit video and was trying very hard to calm down when he heard Gavin whisper in his ear.  
“Hey, Mi-cool? Is that a diamond sword in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Gavin giggled stupidly in the other boy’s ear. Michael swiveled around calmly in his chair. His hands were folded in his lap, giving the illusion of peace yet anyone who knew Michael could tell that he was fuming.   
“Hey, Gavin. YOU’RE AN IDIOT!” Michael shoved Gavin who went rolling across the office in his chair laughing like a madman.  
The pick up lines continued throughout the day. A few choice favorites of the office were “If I were a creeper, I would blow you” and “Better bring a diamond pickaxe, cause I’m as hard as obsidian”. Unfortunately, for Gavin these got the opposite response of what he was looking for. Michael seemed to make it more and more clear that the pick up lines made him uncomfortable. By the end of the day, Gavin was disappointed and Michael was shaking at his computer. The two boys sat there as the rest of the office walked out to go home.   
“Listen, Mi-cool. I didn't mean to upset you, I was just having a laugh, that’s all. I’m really sorry.” Gavin looked at Michael. The ginger shifted slightly in his chair and before Gavin knew what was happening, Michael was rushing toward him with a vicious look in his eyes. Gavin didn't have time to react as Michael landed on him, knocking them both to the ground. Michael stared at Gavin for a moment before kissing him full on the mouth, his hand wrapping around the back of Gavin’s head to pull him in closer. They broke apart a minute later.  
“Gavin, next time you’re trying to get me to notice you, please god, do not you use cheesy pick up lines. Okay?” Gavin nodded, still not sure if Michael kissing him was real. He knew it was though when Michael grabbed his hand as they walked to their cars and Michael gave him a quick peck before leaving.


End file.
